walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Governor's Victims (TV Series)
The Governor's "victims" are people who were killed by the Governor. Their heads were severed and placed into tanks in order for Philip to remain strong about what is outside Woodbury's walls. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about all of the Governor's victim's lives before or as the outbreak began, although it is believed that they are either humans murdered by the Governor and turned, or were reanimated before encountering him. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" The Governor gets out of bed, and walks into the back room of his apartment. In the room, he sits with a drink in his hand and watches a wall of fish tanks filled with severed, reanimated heads. Among the heads, Michonne's pets (Mike and Terry) are seen as well as Welles. The remaining victims are not identified, although it is likely they were killed by either the Governor or by one of his close associates such as Merle Dixon or Caesar Martinez. "Made to Suffer" The victims are seen during the fight between Michonne and the Governor. As the brawl continues some of the tanks are pulled away from the shelf, with many breaking and the heads falling on the floor. Later on, in the fight one of the heads tries to bite Michonne. It is unknown what happened to the victims after the fight. "Home" While Glenn Rhee prepares an attack to defeat the Governor, Carol Peletier says that they are not murderers and therefore should not go to Woodbury. Michonne added that the Governor kept heads as trophies and confirmation that an attack is coming. "Arrow on the Doorpost" During the meeting between Rick Grimes and the Governor, Rick mentions the heads and asks why he kept them. "Welcome to the Tombs" The Governor mentions to Milton Mamet why he kept the victims' heads in the aquarium. Season 4 "Dead Weight" After the murder of Martinez, Philip kills Pete Dolgen. He then dumps Pete's body at a nearby pond where he later reanimates. His legs tied and bound to a cement block, he raises up and claws at the Governor as the Governor looks down at him, his new aquarium and victim. Death ;Killed By *Possibly a Woodbury Army soldier (Direct) *The Governor (Direct/Caused/Zombified, Caused) The Governor decapitated all of these people, possibly with some of his group members' help, and placed them into a fish tank for amusement. These zombified heads was either put down, destroyed or consumed by fire when the Governor burned down Woodbury. List of known victims *Mike *Terry *Lieutenant Welles *Pete Dolgen Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" (Zombified) *"Made to Suffer" (Zombified) Season 4 *"Dead Weight" Trivia *The Governor's victims are one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **The Governor's victims managed to have their heads decapitated by unknown Woodbury members. *The Governor had the heads of Michonne's pet walkers placed in tanks just like the others ones, which suggests that maybe some of the other walker heads were not necessarily from victims of the Governor, but were placed in the tanks anyway as "trophies". *One of the heads in one of the tanks is a recreation of Ben Gardner's head from Jaws. This is one of several tributes to other films that Greg Nicotero has incorporated into The Walking Dead. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Victims, The Govvernor's Category:Deceased Victims, The Govvernor's Victims, The Govvernor's Category:Woodbury Category:TV Series Category:Decapitated Victims